


Haunted

by clarityhiding



Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Dead Tim Drake, Drabble, Gen, Tim Drake is a Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Jason gets a little help from the other side. (Part of Living Our Best Deaths)
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930792
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> eleanorchimere asked "Not sure if it's still open, but.... Maybe Smoll!ghost Timmy taking petty revenge on either a teacher or some high society person for treating Jason rudely over his origins? I'm thinking messing up their homes, making cabinets shake, stuff like that. Cheers!"

The classroom door closes behind them with a _slam_ , and Jason rounds on Tim, his voice absolutely furious. "You can't _do_ that!"

"Do what?" Tim asks, though his innocent act is hurt somewhat by the mulish tone.

"Make papers fly around! Rattle the windows! Slam the door! _Haunt_ places!"

"I'm a ghost, isn't haunting something I'm _supposed_ to do?"

"We're trying to keep a low profile, remember?"

"He shouldn't have said that about your mom," Tim snaps.

"Yeah, well. Sometimes people are jerks," Jason mutters, his cheeks heating slightly. "Thanks."

"Any time," Tim says, and Jason knows he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you should not click that link.


End file.
